Races
Most of Centralia's sentient races have an associated element. The characteristics assigned to the groups of races are just as often subverted as they are followed. Time The Races of Time are broadly punctual and mechanically minded, precise in their actions - or perhaps rigid, standoffish and fussy. * Gnomes Space The Races of Space are knowledgeable and often well-travelled, but are also often possessing of a distinct disrespect for authority and a sense of superiority. * Hekatonkeres * Gremlins * Sluagh * Ethereals Earth The Races of Earth are often solid and dependable, but also slow to act and isolationist. * [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']] * Giants * Redcaps * [[The Burrowing Things|'Burrowing Things']] * Duergar Air The Races of Air can be described as adaptable and pragmatic, forming great systems or travelling alone like a solitary breeze. At their worst, they are shifty and prone to sudden swings of mood and temper. * Rocs * Centaurs * Harpies * Myrmidons * Anemoi * Sprites Water The Races of Water are mostly easy-going, rule-following types, but they could be criticised for being too passive in many situations, or for their generally apathetic approach to serious issues. * Merfolk * Yetis * Vodyanoi * Nixes * Trolls Fire The Races of Fire are fearless and principled, but are often called aggressive or needlessly rebellious. * Dragons * Lizardfolk * Goblins * Cyclopes * Gnolls * Ifrits Life The Races of Life are nurturing, and peaceful, but also passive and condescending. * Ents * Mandragora * Ogres * Minotaurs * Monsters Death The Races of Death are beings who, opposed to the element of Life, do not inhabit the concept of life in any way. Most are created this way, but the luckless Undead are made this way by spell or plague. The Races of Death are mysterious watchers, quiet and intelligent - though some call them antisocial opportunists. * Wraiths * Will 'o' Wisps * Shamblers * Grave Watchers * Undead Knowledge The sole Race that has 'Knowledge' as an element is: * [[Humans|'Humans']],' but only in the loosest of senses. They could be described more accurately as 'elementless'. Humans are a broad ranging and quick changing species, originating far from the south of Centralia. Madness The Races of Madness are adaptable creatures with an association with appearance, emotions and thoughts. They can often be volatile and hard to control. * 'Orcs * Fair Folk * Sirens * Werefolk Darkness The Races of Darkness are hardy, pragmatic and resourceful, but are often accused of being parasites or betrayers. * Vampires * Korrigans * Ghouls * Shades * Banshees * Dvorovoi Light The Races of Light are wise and law-abiding, but are just as often haughty and lack self-awareness. * Elves * Solarii * Immortals * Domovoi Multi-Element Races Multi-element races are bizarre, unique and often volatile, combining the energies and dispositions of their respective elements. * Wyrds, elemented both Fire and Water. * Mulchers, elemented both Life and Death. * Yeren, elemented Earth and Life. * Zigguri, elemented Death and Time. * Leshies, elemented Life and Time. * Vigilants, elemented both Air and Earth. * Changelings, elemented both Madness and Air. * Astrals, elemented both Time and Space. * Vaettir, elemented both Death and Air. * Nagas, elemented both Water and Air. * Selkies, elemented both Water and Madness. * Banniks, elemented both Water and Light. * Ovinniks, elemented both Life and Darkness. Category:Races